One Night Only
by SisterWitch98
Summary: During a concert to boost the deatheater’s morale, a dark shadow is cast over Malfoy Manor, the likes of which has never been seen before; and it involves the Dark Lord’s own grandaughter, Hermione Granger. What is the cause of this darkenss? And will it be lifted by dawn?
1. Showtime!

To boost moral among his troops, after losing a large portion of his ranks in a battle with the order-who were becoming more ruthless each time they clashed- at the Ministry of Magic, Voldemort decided to have a concert, after hearing one of his latest recruits singing in the gardens of Malfoy Manor.

As the night draws to a close, Hermione is waiting backstage before going on when she is approached by Theodore Nott.

"Mia, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm okay. Why'd you ask?" Hermione replied, smiling a little at the use of her new nickname, given to her by Draco's men who were always treating her as though she was a sister rather than a fellow comrade in arms.

Theo's eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to decide whether or not she was telling the truth. "Because your hands are shaking" he said looking down at her hands.

"It's nothing...just nerves I suppose" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

If the look on Theo's face was anything to go by, he didn't fully believe her, but thankfully left it alone.

They both turned towards the stage at the sound of applause coming from the audience, signalling the end of Pansy's song. Hermione looked over her shoulder towards Theo, to see he was beginning to head back to his seat.

"Theo wait" she said, taking a few steps towards him. "Can you give this to Draco please, after the show is finished?" She asked, holding out a letter to him.

Turning it over in his hands, Theo saw Draco's name written in Hermione's cursive hand writing. "Sure Mia" was his reply, giving her a hug for luck, before heading down the stairs and towards his brothers in arms.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she took a moment to make sure her hair, which had been styled by her future mother in law, Narcissa Malfoy, was still in place. It was and elegant up do with a few curls left hanging to frame her face.

She ran her hands down her dress, noting how smooth the fabric was. She then ran her fingers over the sequins and jewels that were sown into the top part of her dress.

Her arms were left bear, the dark mark showing on her left arm. Hermione was at that point thankful that Snape had given her those potions to remove the ugly scar on her right arm, that had been bestowed on her by none other than Ronald Weasley.

Putting him and those memories out of her head, she heard her name being announced and facing the stage, Hermione place on a smile on her face and walked out to face the audience.

As her song started she found the seats of her family and knew that they could rely on each other for support, for at dawn she wouldn't be here anymore.

"You want all my love and my devotion

You want my love and soul, right on the line.

I have no doubt that I could love you, forever.

The only trouble is, you really don't have the time."

She sang looking at Draco.

"You've got one night only, one night only

That's all you have to spare

One night only

Let's not pretend to care.

One night only, one night only

Come on, big baby, come on

One night only

We only have 'til dawn"

As Hermione sang the last line, she looked at the windows and towards the sky seeing the sun had almost set.

"In the morning this feeling will be gone

It has no chance going on

Something so right has got no chance to live.

So let's forget about chances, it's one night I will give.

One night only, one night only

You'll be the only one

One night only

Then you have to run.

One night only, one night only

There's nothing more to say

One night only

Words get in the way

One night only

One night only

One night only"

As the song came to a finish, the entire audience stood up and a deafening applause could be heard throughout the room. Instead of going off the side of the stage she went down the steps and towards her family.

Hermione could see her father, Rabastian LeStrange, smiling and standing next to her grandfather, who was none other than the Dark Lord himself. Both men were wearing proud looks in there eyes.

Her eyes then shifted to Snape, the man who had seen to her recovery after she arrived here and who had been, in a way, her guardian angel. Training and teaching her along side the elder Malfoy's, who were standing next to him and smiling at her.

As her gaze landed on Draco and his men, their faces all smiling and cheering for her, Hermione felt a sudden rush of dizziness go through her in a flash. She blinked a couple of times and that helped it a little.

As she got closer to them the world around her started to go black and she felt her body tingle before going falling to the floor.

The last thing she saw was Draco rushing towards her, arms outstretched and shouting her name.

Before the darkness could fully overwhelm her, gathering her last bit of strength she muttered three words to whoever had managed to catch her.

"Dumbledore...blood...curse".


	2. Determination

**Authors Note: A massive thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it was initially supposed to be a one shot, but I thought it was unfair to end it there. Just a quick note, for those who are not familiar with Rabastian, he is the brother in law of Bellatrix Lestrange and known to be one of Voldemort's dedicated and brutal followers. Warning: strong language is present in this chapter. *No copyright infringement is intended and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

She was a vision of beauty, a goddess, an angel; his angel.

As Hermione's song finished and she came down the steps, he began to walk towards her. In the space of 10 seconds, Draco Malfoy's world had gone from absolute heaven to utter despair. His small steps became large ones as he saw the love of his life crumble onto the floor.

Shouts and cries could be heard all around the room, but to Draco it was silent as he caught Hermione in his arms. He could only just hear what she said, but when he realised what it was, his blood went ice cold and all the colour from his face was washed away.

When he looked up, he saw that her father was opposite him, looking just as concerned, with her grandfather standing behind him. "What did she say?" Asked Rabastian, eyes flicking between his daughter and Draco. "She..she said 'blood, curse' and...". " And what?!" Voldemort half shouted. "Dumbledore". As Draco said this, the look on Rabastian's face was only rivalled by that of her grandfather. On both of them though, the look could easily be described as pure rage. Merlin help the next soul who dared to cross either of them when they were like this, for together, the result would be that that soul would be a dead man walking.

"Draco, take her upstairs. Narcissa, contact your best healer. Severus, try to find out which curse that bastard forced on my granddaughter." Voldemort seethed as he tried to rein in his anger and come up with a plan to find an antidote. Draco picked Hermione up and along with his mother, he followed behind his men as they made a path for them made out of the hall.

As Voldemort began to make his way up the steps to address his death eaters and give them their orders, Severus spoke up: "My lord, if this is a curse of his own making, then there maybe someone other than Dumbledore himself who may know how to cure it." Voldemort turned his head slightly to look at Severus who was at the bottom of the stairs. Taking this as a indication to continue, Severus didn't blink twice before he started to talk again, "The Potter boy may know what to do." Lucius then stepped forward to add his thoughts "That's true. It's a long shot, but from what Hermione told me after her previous encounter with the boy, he was already beginning to have doubts".

As Voldemort turned back towards the stage and continued up the remaining steps, Severus left the hall in order find out what his former headmaster had done. As the Dark Lord turned to face everyone, he knew exactly what to do. "Find him! Find Harry Potter! I want him alive and unharmed! Go!" There was a flurry of activity as the final word was said, most of the death eaters apparated, where as some went via the floo network and others, mostly the werewolf pack made their way towards the forests.

A Malfoy house elf appeared next to Lucius and quietly spoke to him before vanishing again. "My Lord" began Lucius as Voldemort descended from the stair case "I have been informed that the healer is here to examine Hermione". The dark lord nodded his head and rejoined Lucius and Rabastian.

To any on lookers it would now appear that all three men felt nothing towards what had just happened, as their faces were devoid of any emotion. However, if you were well aquatinted with them, you could see the fury behind Lucius' eyes; the rage and worry in that of Voldemort's, but what was most surprising was Rabastian's countenance; there was no rage, or anger or even the urge to get revenge on the old oaf who had done this; no, all you could see was worry and desperation. The kind you would see in any parent when their only child was at risk and they were powerless to do anything.

As Lucius left the hall, Rabastian felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw it was that of his daughter's grandfather, Tom Riddle. With no one else in there, everything he was feeling just came pouring out of him and once again he was powerless to stop it. "I can't lose her", he said to Tom as tears started to cloud his vision, "I've lost her mother, then she was taken from me and now I may lose her again. I just got her back, I don't know what I'd do if she was taken away from me again". If it wasn't for his father in law standing there with him, Rabastian was sure that he would have crumpled onto the floor.

For only the second time in his life, there were tear tracks forming on The Dark Lord's face. The only other time he had cried was when he had found that not only had his daughter been killed, but that his granddaughter had disappeared. "I know", was all that Tom Riddle could say. "I swear to you now Rabastian", he said, resolve and determination set in his voice. "Nothing, and I mean nothing will stop us from not only bringing our Hermione back to us, but from giving that beast of a man, that low life, the punishment he deserves."

Before leaving the hall to find his daughter, Rabastian took a moment to compose himself and made a promise in his heart to the mother of his little girl.

_I _swear to you Matilda, I will do all I can to save our baby girl. No matter what the cost.

He then followed Tom Riddle to the room where Hermione was. Determined to find a cure. Willing to pay any price so that his daughter may live, even if it meant giving up his own. But more than anything, he was determined to make sure that Albus Dumbledore knew his pain, before his life ended.


End file.
